


The Long Farewell

by Morninglight (orphan_account)



Series: A Sparrow in the Wasteland [11]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Brotherhood of Steel - Freeform, Canonical Character Death, Deathbed Discussion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Morninglight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sparrow Finlay has triumphed over one enemy and another wishes to parlay because her son is dying. But the one faction who didn't come to the conference table has other ideas on how the future should be decided.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Jesus, that last story was a behemoth! Trigger warning for mentions of death, fantastic racism and violence. A particular head-canon on why V.A.T.s was mentioned earlier in the series as an actual thing. I admit, the Railroad irritates me and playing a playthrough with Deacon didn’t make me like them any more than I did before.

 

He was alive. Good fucking God he’d come out of this alive and whole and with Sparrow at his side.

            Danse sat on the stairs that led up the wall to the right side of the Minutemen’s Castle two days after Maxson had the stuffing beaten out of him, his gun hand shot off and his ass thrown out of the Commonwealth back to the Capital Wasteland. Sparrow, now formally recognised as Elder Finlay of the Commonwealth Brotherhood of Steel, was haggling with Ronnie Shaw, John Hancock and Nick Valentine over the interim document that might pave the way to a Commonwealth Republic or some such entity. He couldn’t be prouder or more in awe of her.

            “Paladin?”

            He looked up at the sound of Senior Scribe Haylen’s voice. Knight Rhys had returned to the Capital Wasteland with Maxson, hatred burning in his eyes whenever he looked at Danse, and the synth couldn’t help but feel relieved to see him go. Once, he would have died for Maxson and for Rhys.

            “So it’s still Paladin?” he asked hopefully. The Proctors and Lancer-Captain Kells, who’d elected to stay with his beloved Prydwen, had convened to discuss his unique case. Kells had been almost apoplectic when he found out about the High Elder’s actions and offered to stand down, alongside Knight-Captain Cade, when Sparrow was acclaimed Elder in the Commonwealth. Being the forgiving, understanding woman she was, Sparrow denied the offer and kept them in their positions.

            “Well, technically no,” Haylen admitted. “They’d already decided to strip you of your rank. But since Colonels in the Minutemen are now considered to hold Paladin rank in the Brotherhood depending on the situation, you’re still Paladin Danse to me.”

            Trust Sparrow to find a way around the Proctors’ decisions.

            “You’d better not call me Paladin,” Danse advised one of his most loyal friends. “Colonel Danse is better than M7-97, I guess.”

            “Indeed.” Haylen smiled briefly. “Oh, there’s some man in a black coat wanting to talk to you. He’s over by the radio talking to Codsworth.”

            Danse looked up and saw a tall, lithely muscular figure in a too-familiar coat talking to the battered Mr Handy, who was positively ecstatic at how things turned out. “I’ll go investigate; put the Sentinel on alert but _discreetly_ ,” he commanded instinctively.

            “Yes, Pal- sir.” Haylen caught the urgency in his tone and saluted before going to alert Brandis, who held the rank of Sentinel now.

            Danse rose to his feet and walked over, fully prepared to rip apart another Courser. This one was darker than Preston with patrolman sunglasses that hid his eyes.

            “Master Danse!” Codsworth enthused. “We have a gentleman wanting a word with you here.”

            “So Haylen told me,” Danse observed, eyeing the Courser with open distrust. “Could you please go and make sure the negotiators have plenty of drinks that _aren’t_ alcoholic?”

            “Certainly!” Codsworth shot off, glad to be of service, and left Danse alone with the predator of his kind.

            “I’m not here to cause trouble,” the Courser said in his kind’s monotonous voice. “Father would not be pleased.”

            Danse recalled that Sparrow’s son was called ‘Father’ for his genetic contribution to Gen-3 synths like himself. Then he shied away from that thought, a little uneasy at particular connotations. “Then why are you here?”

            “The Brotherhood isn’t the only one to undergo a sundering,” the Courser reported quietly. “The Institute has also decided to divide itself in a matter of speaking.”

            “Explain.” Danse’s voice was curt.

            “We have always planned for every foreseeable circumstance, including the possibility of discovery and destruction,” the Courser continued, unbothered by his fellow synth’s tone. “To that end, we created two Projects – one called Exodus, in the event we chose to withdraw, and the other Ragnarok, in the event we chose to destroy the Commonwealth.”

            Before Danse could demand more answers, the Courser smiled in what might charitably be called a reassuring manner by someone like John Hancock. “We chose Exodus. Father decreed that the experiment in the Commonwealth was at an end and the Gen-3 synths who could acclimatise to the world above be permitted to settle, without interference beyond observation by a select group of Coursers, in particular locations.”

            “What does this mean for the Commonwealth?” Danse asked warily.

            “It means that I hope Elder Sparrow was sincere in her desire to have the Institute present in the discussions, so long as we… what was the phrase… ‘are willing to play nice’.” The Courser clasped his hands behind his back as Maxson used to. “The synths and scientists who elected to remain held a vote and we decided to approach the Commonwealth instead of going into hiding or being destroyed.”

            “You’ve caused a lot of misery,” Danse reminded him.

            “I know.” The Courser didn’t sound remorseful, but then he likely didn’t know what that emotion was. “But so has the Brotherhood in the Capital Wasteland.”

            “Why come to me, why not walk straight up to the negotiators and introduce yourself?” Danse demanded.

            “Because you are a synth as I am who knows these people, M7-97. Because if I can convince you, I can surely convince the council or whatever they are calling themselves.” The Courser smiled again. “Because if it comes to a fight, you might even be a challenge. Your model was a prototype – somewhere between an ordinary synth and a Courser – that was engineered to be stronger, faster and more loyal to an individual.”

            Danse felt his lips peel back in a snarl. “I am Colonel Danse of the Commonwealth Minutemen.”

            “So you are. My apologies.” The Courser didn’t sound very contrite but that might be the toneless voice. “Father told me to refer to you as Danse. I am designated X6-88, Father’s personal bodyguard.”

            Danse throttled down his urge to choke the synthetic life out of the Courser. “I ripped the head off a colleague of yours.”

            “Z2-47? Yes. Impressive – your strength percentiles were off the charts to tear off a Courser’s head.”

            “I was in power armour.”

            “Then allow me to thank Father you’re not in power armour now,” the Courser drawled with what could almost be called humour. “So, are we going to fight or am I permitted to address the others?”

            Danse turned his back on the synth. “I’ll let the commanders decide what to do with you. Come with me.”

…

The first thing X6-88 did after delivering greetings from the Institute remnant was to hand Sparrow a piece of paper with a series of numbers and words written on it. “My recall code,” the Courser said calmly. “In case you don’t feel I am trustworthy enough.”

            “Well, I’ll be damned,” Ronnie drawled in disbelief. “Why?”

            “Because the Director’s mother achieved what the Institute had never believed possible after the Commonwealth Provisional Government went to hell because of factional disputes – unity,” X6 answered serenely. “The synth representative was the last one standing and so we received the blame and chose to withdraw.”

            “I find that hard to believe,” Hancock said bluntly. “You sent infiltrators into homes and families.”

            “Yes.” X6 was unrepentant. “The Institute is a group of scientists and needed to run experiments.”

            “If this shit had happened pre-War, you’d be facing crimes against humanity charges,” Sparrow said flatly as she leaned forward. “However, no one has really come out of the Wasteland with clean hands and I’m betting everyone involved in the synth programme has fucked off on Project Exodus.”

            “Everyone except for Father,” X6 admitted. “He is… dying of cancer. He wishes to die at home.”

            The revelation that her son was terminally ill rocked Sparrow enough that she actually staggered.

            “That’s fine by me,” Hancock said grimly. “If he comes near Goodneighbour, I’ll blow his head off.”

            “I assure you, Mayor Hancock, your den of filth and iniquity is nowhere Father would wish to come,” X6 drawled sarcastically.

            Sparrow got her shit together. This was important. “These are the terms for the Institute’s remnant to remain in the Commonwealth,” she decreed, voice a little shaky from the Courser’s revelations. “One: your teleportation technology is turned over to the Minutemen and the Brotherhood. You may maintain your own molecular relay as we know the signal but we intend to set up our own networks. Two: your little hidey-hole is going to be destroyed. You can join the rest of us in the muck and grime and radiation.”

            “Acceptable,” the Courser agreed readily. “Between Madison Li and Brian Virgil, I imagine you would have plumbed the secrets of the molecular relay eventually regardless.”

            “You’re not bothered by us destroying your home?” Preston asked in some disbelief.

            “So long as we are given the chance to remove everything, the destruction of a hole in the ground is nothing,” the Courser replied.

            “You have two weeks,” Sparrow told him.

            “Three. Father would like to see you and the cancer has become aggressive, so moving him isn’t an option.” X6 paused, his expression actually concerned. “He was coughing blood when he came up here to watch the fight between Danse and Maxson.”

            “That’s bad,” Cait confirmed grimly. “Once you start coughing blood, you’re dead meat walking.”

            “Then I’ll come see Shaun immediately,” Sparrow said, her heart in her throat. “If I’m not back in a day, the Institute will be blown sky-high.”

            X6’s mouth curled into something that was definitely a smirk. “I’ll keep an eye on the watch then, Elder.”

            “You do that, Courser,” Danse ordered curtly. “Because if she dies and you somehow survive, I’ll make what I did to your friend Z2 look like a child’s tantrum.”

            “Model glitch,” the Courser said, jerking his thumb at the dark-haired soldier. “When they perceive their charge to be in danger, they tend to go a bit… ah… berserk.”

            “We’d better put the Elder under protection then,” Nick drawled. “Sparrow, want me to come? Got a few questions of my own to ask the Institute.”

            “You’d be welcome, Nick,” she said, feeling better about having a friend go with her. She believed the Courser but… she still felt better.

            “Then we might as well adjourn this meeting,” Ronnie declared. “And if the Elder isn’t back in a day, we blow the C.I.T. Ruins to hell and back.”

            “She and Nick Valentine will return, I promise.”

            “I don’t like this,” Danse told Sparrow.

            “I know. But… whatever he’s become, he’s my son. And if he’s sincere, this could save a lot of lives.” Sparrow smiled at him reassuringly. “Have some faith, Danse.”

            “I have faith in you. The Courser is something else.” He glared at X6, who returned the look calmly.

            Then it was time to relay and she prayed she’d made the right choice.

…

After all that happened, Shaun had never expected to see his mother again. The radiation from the surface was enough to steal what little energy he had and so he lay in a medi-bed, waiting the end after his first and only visit.

            X6-88 relayed directly into his room with a slender, chestnut-haired woman clad in the Brotherhood of Steel’s uniform, only dark grey-black and silver-grey instead of orange and beige. There was a battered Gen-2 synth with them dressed up as a detective of all things.

            “We have 23 hours and fifty-five seconds to return the Elder of the Commonwealth Brotherhood of Steel and synth detective Nick Valentine to the surface before we are ‘blown to hell and back’,” X6 reported dryly. “Otherwise, we have three weeks to evacuate before the Institute is ‘blown sky-high’.”

            Shaun raised an eloquent eyebrow at his mother. “Distrust runs so deep?”

            “Partly. But you need to join us in the muck and grime and radiation to truly comprehend what life is like up there,” she responded in that warm, smoothly modulated voice.

            “And you agreed to this?” he asked X6.

            “Of course. I have noticed that our scientists dwell in the sphere of the intellectual and do not appreciate the full ramifications of their actions,” the Courser answered.

            “What’s he doing here?” Shaun looked at the battered Gen-2.

            “I’m curious as to what I am,” the synth admitted. “Also, figured Sparrow could use an old friend.”

            “That’s easy enough to answer,” Shaun said, laying back in his comfortable bed. “You are the bridge between Gen-1s and Gen-3s with the personality of a 21st Century detective from the BADFTL. X6, forward all appropriate folders and holotapes to Mr Valentine.”

            “Of course, Father.”

            “Why the sudden burst of compassion and empathy for the Commonwealth?” Sparrow asked as she wheeled a chair over to sit next to him.

            “I’m not sure,” Shaun admitted with a sigh. “Perhaps it’s your sincerity. Perhaps it was to irritate Arthur Maxson – I ordered X6 to kill him and blow up the Prydwen if Paladin Danse died, you know. Maybe it’s simply because you’re my mother and you’ve managed to achieve the impossible.”

            “Thank you,” Sparrow said simply. She glanced to X6. “I don’t want to be rude, but I’d like to be alone with my son for a while.”

            X6 glanced at Shaun and he nodded. The Courser took Nick Valentine off, no doubt to collect those files. Then Sparrow smiled and leaned closer.

            “The unification gambit was a whole load of bluff and bullshit,” she murmured. “But if Maxson comes back, there’ll be artillery in every settlement and a united Commonwealth government waiting for him.”

            Shaun found the energy to laugh. The grand gesture that encouraged him to enact Project Exodus and grant the synths supervised autonomy had been smoke and mirrors, as the old proverb went.

            Then he spat out some blood and whispered something in his mother’s ear, a son’s final gift to the woman who’d given him – and the synths – life. She went still and nodded slowly.

            “What was my father like?” Shaun asked.

            Sparrow went still and began to talk of the precise, broken, brave soldier who was Shaun’s father. Artificial night fell by the time she was done and when her voice was raw, she rose and poured herself some water, bringing some for him too.

            He drank and cleared his throat. “Thank you,” he said simply.

            “You’re welcome,” she answered just as plainly.

            Shaun studied her face with its scars and the paler patch beneath her left eye. With a scientist’s care, he traced the outlines of the scar and the tracking of the pupil… and smiled.

            “You have an Institute eye.”

            “I do. Once, this place was a great haven of knowledge and technological advancements. After a car accident where I lost an eye, my mother – who was in military intelligence – pulled some strings and got me into the same experimental programme that copied Nick’s brainwaves for posterity,” she admitted quietly. “They couldn’t get the synth-skin quite right but the V.A.T.s programme installed in the eye has saved my life more than once.”

            Shaun grinned like the boy he had been once. “That’s how you beat Maxson.”

            “Yes, and that will go to the grave with me. The Brotherhood is very conservative and it was all I could do to let them allow Danse to have free access.” She sighed and looked to the ceiling. “Your predecessors made a lot of mistakes, Shaun, and you’re the one paying for them.”

            “Indeed,” the Director agreed. Soon, this haven of pure sterility would be destroyed to preserve the future. “Mother, take the holotapes about the CPG.”

            “I will. The Institute’s responsible for a lot of grief but _that_ wasn’t their fault,” she readily promised.

            Shaun shifted and stared at the ceiling. “Could you take the synth-Shaun? He’s… been rewritten to believe he’s human and your son.”

            “Why?” she gasped.

            “Because we lost too many years and you were right to tell me that experiment was incredibly selfish and cynical.” Shaun sighed and coughed some more. “He’s essentially me at ten years old.”

            “I’ll have to be upfront about him being a synth to the Brotherhood,” she pointed out.

            “You’re in love with a synth. Surely they can forgive a child.” Shaun smiled, proud of his greatest creation. “He will grow up and become a man, Mother. His generation of synths can even procreate with each other.”

            “Danse certainly can… ah… I won’t finish that sentence.” Sparrow blushed a dark red and her son laughed.

            “The M7s and their successors are the pinnacle of our work, short of the Courser,” he told her. “Speaking of which, I’ll give you the Courser recall codes. They have agreed to act as guardians of the Gen-3s but it’s possible that like any sentient creature, they could go down a dark path none of us would like.”

            She nodded slowly. “X6 seems very fond of you.”

            “He was my guardian Courser as a child and is my greatest friend,” Shaun admitted. “If you had given your allegiance wholly to us, I would have transferred his allegiance to you.”

            “X6 is a person – a tall, dark and snarky sonuvabitch – but a person regardless,” Sparrow said firmly. “You can’t ‘transfer’ sentient creatures’ allegiances to others like they’re property.”

            “And that was the mistake we made with the Gen-3s,” he said, allowing himself the stark truth with this woman. “We treated them like constructs when they are as complex as any other sentient being.”

            “Your work will live on in its way,” Sparrow promised, brushing away his hair with a gentle hand as mothers did. “The crop modifications, the water and air purifiers, the medicines…”

            “Commend Madison Li on her defection. If I’d known she was that competent, I might have named her my successor,” Shaun said dryly. “How did you talk her into joining the Brotherhood?”

            “Told her to grab every bit of civilian science she could and join me,” Sparrow promptly said. “She was once a Brotherhood Scribe until the mess in the Capital Wasteland and it left scars.”

            Shaun nodded. Madison was both cynical and an idealist. A strange mixture for a scientist. If he’d been younger-

            “Thank you for not using Liberty Prime,” he said quietly. “That would have been… terrible.”

            X6 suddenly relayed into the room, face stark with rage and terror. “Elder, would you care to explain why forces have infiltrated the Institute and are attacking?” he demanded.

            “Not on my order or anyone else’s,” she said grimly, standing up. “Any identifying marks?”

            “Beyond the ballistic weave that’s in their clothing, no,” the Courser answered, looking to Shaun.

            “The Railroad,” he gasped. “Those fanatics have found a way into the Institute!”

            Sparrow’s expression was grim. “Can you broadcast to the surface? I need to warn the Minutemen and Brotherhood.”

            “The one faction that did not come to the conference table,” X6 noted dourly.

            “Indeed. We’d hoped they’d settle down once the synths were living their own lives but… no.” Sparrow’s voice was hard. “Get Nick out of here so he can warn the others-“

            “Belay that,” Shaun said, his voice given strength by the rage that flowed through his dying veins. “Get them and Shaun-2 out of here, X6, and sound the evacuation order.”

            His mother threw him a startled glance. “Shaun-“

            “Goodbye, Mother.”

            His dream was dying but he would not let the Railroad destroy hers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Trigger warning for death, massacre, violence, grief and mourning. Working out my irritation with the Railroad here, so this is not a Deacon-friendly story. This is the dark side of revolution and consolidation of government. :(

 

Blue-white light lit up the sky.

            “What the _hell_?” Ronnie Shaw barked as everyone dropped what they were doing to look at… Yes, Cambridge. Something had exploded in Cambridge near… Oh God, the C.I.T. Ruins-

            Danse stared at the fading light in horror. Had the Institute decided to spite them one last time, take away the one thing that unified the Commonwealth, had they-?

            He vomited at the thought of Sparrow dead and fell to his knees. If she was dead, oh God if she were dead-

            “That wasn’t us!” Someone was screaming a protest. “That wasn’t us!”

            _“ENOUGH!”_

Like a clarion of salvation, Sparrow’s voice cut through the panic and babbling, anchoring Danse as the void threatened to consume him.

            “What happened?” Ronnie demanded as Danse painfully got up, consciously aware of the vomit on his knees.

            “The Railroad happened,” Sparrow reported in a sick voice. “Guess they were running their own plans or something.”

            “Mother?” asked a boy with her chestnut hair and rosy skin, his eyes a startling green-hazel. “What’s going on?”

            “The Institute has been destroyed,” X6-88 said tonelessly but Danse could see the bleak rage in the lines of his lean face.

            Danse remembered that the Institute had created a boy-synth to lure Sparrow along; this might be him. A final gift from her birth-son, an apology? They’d never know for certain.

            Ronnie Shaw’s jaw set stubbornly. “Attacking the Elder of the Commonwealth Brotherhood’s considered an act of war, isn’t it?”

            “Yes,” Danse and X6-88 said in unison.

            “I want some answers,” Sparrow said flatly. “If only I knew where to find-“

            “I know,” Danse said, clearing his throat. “I know. They decoded the Courser Chip I found in Z2 and I had no choice but to leave it with them. They’re in the Old North Church. Guess they found a way to access the Institute.”

            “A mistake, M7-97, one that nearly cost your charge’s life,” X6-88 chided bitterly.

            Sparrow took a deep shuddering breath. “Somebody get Shaun some proper clothing. Danse, work with X6 and Ronnie to secure the Old North Church. I want it locked down because I want answers.”

            She went over to the ham radio and snapped out a series of orders that began with the Prydwen being evacuated to half the Knights and Paladins armouring up and coming to the Castle while the others watched over the non-combatants and prepared for trouble, and ended with “Ad Victoriam, we are at war with the Railroad.”

            When she turned away, there was a cold rage in her eyes that would have frightened Danse if it had been directed at him. Gone was the charismatic peacemaker, the broken fragile creature who took shelter in his arms and the woman who had defied Arthur Maxson and shot off his hand to protect those she held dear. In her place was a frankly terrifying entity that promised hell on those who murdered her son.

            Even X6-88 looked awed. “I always thought Father’s temper came from _his_ father, but I see I was wrong.”

            Danse could only nod in mute agreement with the Courser as his lover walked towards the guest quarters.

            Brandis tapped Danse on the shoulder. “I’ll handle the Brotherhood side of things,” the Sentinel said. “Go take care of her.”

            The former Paladin nodded again and saluted, grateful to have some orders he could obey.

…

Warm, muscular arms embraced her as a broad bare chest pressed against her back.

            “I need a clean uniform because the thought of you dead made me sick,” Danse whispered in her ear. “What happened?”

            Sparrow turned in his arms to face the worried expression twisting his rugged features. She was torn between an ocean of grief too vast and deep to comprehend and a torrent of cold rage that demanded retribution for the murder of her son, no matter how flawed and broken he’d been. “We were talking, Shaun and I, saying our farewells… when the Railroad attacked. X6 thought I’d betrayed them until I realised it was the Railroad and…”

            She choked back a sob. “I wanted to send a broadcast, to warn you, and fight but Shaun had me, his synth child-clone and X6 relayed to the surface and the evacuation sounded.”

            Danse’s lips tightened. “In the end, maybe your son had a moment of humanity.”

            “Maybe…” Sparrow rested her forehead against his. “The Railroad could have come to the conference. God knows that the Minutemen were broadcasting it throughout the Commonwealth…”

            “Indeed.” Danse’s voice was hard. “I won’t weep for the Institute. I sorrow at your grief, nothing more. But the Railroad has declared war on our allies and we must answer it appropriately.”

            “Thank you, Danse.” She stood on tiptoes to kiss him briefly, only to be picked up and braced against the wall.

            “Please,” he growled. “The thought of you dying… I need to know you’re here with me.”

            She let her head loll back as his mouth left red marks on her neck. “Yes,” she breathed. “I’m with you.”

…

The Railroad was celebrating its victory and never knew what hit it. Coursers and Paladins worked together to take out the sentries while Minutemen guarded the entries and accepted surrenders. When it was all done, the Predictive Analysis Machine rewritten with a virus to work for the Commonwealth United Republic, the few surviving leaders were rounded up in their main HQ to face some very, very pissed off people.

            “We helped you!” snarled a dark-skinned man in strange headgear at Danse. “Twice!”

            “Your actions also nearly cost the Commonwealth Brotherhood its new Elder,” the former Paladin snapped at Tinker Tom. “The bastards responsible for the synths got away regardless; the remnants agreed to unite with the Brotherhood and the Minutemen.”

            The leader, a mousy-looking man in rugged clothing named Desdemona, looked both grim and defiant. “You made an agreement with the Institute, even knowing what they did, M7-97?”

            “Colonel Danse of the Minutemen,” Danse answered flatly. “The… less extreme remnants agreed to share their superior technology and allow the synths supervised autonomy. They’d perfected the design and were seeding settlements with Gen-3 synths. We were going to destroy their base in three weeks so they had to join the rest of us up here.”

            “We’d broadcast the conference for anyone interested in the future of the Commonwealth to join us at the Minutemen’s Castle,” Sparrow added coldly. “You could have sent a representative.”

            “Why were _you_ at the Institute?” Desdemona demanded.

            “I was saying farewell to my dying son, its Director,” Sparrow retorted harshly. “Shaun realised what he’d done was wrong and… well. A lot of civilians died in your attack – men, women and children, both synth and human.”

            “Elder?” Sturges finished hacking Tinker Tom’s terminal. “They was planning to take down the Prydwen too.”

            “If you’d bothered to pay attention to anything other than the cause of liberating synths, you would have known the Brotherhood had a schism over synths and Arthur Maxson was sent back to the Capital Wasteland with those still loyal to him,” Sparrow continued coldly. “You would have wound up murdering squires and civilians on the Prydwen too.”

            Tinker Tom looked a little sick but Desdemona and the dark-haired man Danse vaguely recalled as Deacon were defiant. “The Institute and the Brotherhood were both dangers to the synths-“

            “And I suppose you would’ve wiped out the Castle too,” Sturges observed with disgust.

            “The Minutemen aren’t a danger to synths,” Desdemona said flatly.

            “You’ve got a one-track mind there, woman,” Ronnie said disgustedly. “The Institute are assholes, no one’s denying it. But you could have joined us and hashed it out with what’s left of them instead of blowing the place to kingdom come.”

            “So what are you going to do now?” Deacon asked scornfully.

            “Execute you three for crimes against humanity and other sentient beings,” Sparrow answered flatly. “The synths you freed will be spared and integrated into the Commonwealth United Republic so long as they are no danger to anyone. Those who have surrendered to us will be questioned, put on trial and punished accordingly.”

            Desdemona spat and it hit Sparrow’s boots. Danse stepped forward to retaliate but he was waved back by the Elder.

            “No one in the Commonwealth comes out with clean hands, Desdemona,” the small woman observed with a regretful sigh. “Not me, not you, not the Minutemen, not the synths. But I can make you a promise.”

            “What’s that?”

            Sparrow drew her pistol, the gun Maxson had given her. “That the Commonwealth will be ruled by a law that doesn’t distinguish between human, synth or sentient ghoul. I hope that makes you better.”

            She executed the leader of the Railroad cleanly, a bullet to the head. Desdemona swayed and fell to the side, collapsing against Tinker Tom.

            “Didn’t know you had kids on the Prydwen,” the dark-skinned man said sadly. “Didn’t know about the kids in the Institute.”

            “Did you think they replicated themselves magically?” Sparrow asked acidly. “You, I pity a little.”

            Tinker Tom pulled himself up with dignity. “I killed kids, ma’am. You do what you gotta.”

            Danse nodded in salute of the man’s courage as Sparrow shot him. Once, he was as blind as any Railroad operative, only in the opposite direction. Now… he was getting there.

            Deacon suddenly moved, pulling a combat knife from his boot, and lunged for Sparrow. He got her in the gut, the serrated blade scything through the grey-black fabric, and once more in the chest before Danse was able to pull him off and snap his neck.

            “Stimpak, now!” he barked as he knelt down to staunch the flow of blood from the wounds. “Nonononononono don’t leave me-“

            “I love you,” she gasped, touching his face before the fingers slipped away.

           


End file.
